Broken
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: As he drove to the hospital he remembered the last conversation they had and thought about how much it was all such a mistake. He had refused to talk to her and now he might lose her."
1. Chapter 1

Title is the song Broken by Lifehouse. It will make a lot of sense later on.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark Sloan sat in his apartment drinking a beer. He still hated that it was no longer THEIR apartment.

Earlier that evening he had walked away from Lexie. It hurt him so much. At first, the look of relief and then she looked like a puppy dog that had just been kicked. He hadn't really been that mad at her, just the thought of Alex touching HIS Lexie made him blow up inside. He also didn't want to think about the fact that she might not love him anymore the way he loved her.

He sat for a second. It was completely quiet. Sloan had decided to give her baby up for adoption without even telling him and when she told her mom this, she wanted her to move back. Sloan had called him from the airport. His daughter, who he had broken up with the love of his life for had just left without even telling him. Now he was completely alone.

He sighed and took another beer out of the fridge. The worst decision he had ever made in his life was letting Lexie walk out of the apartment and then walk away from her.

……….....

Lexie Grey sat in her car in front of a red light. She had her IPod hooked up to her radio and had it was playing all of her music super loud. Every song seemed to remind her of Mark. She had been in the car since he walked away from her.

She didn't want to go home. She just wished things could go back to the way they used to be. She had broken up with Mark. She was still in love with him though.

She didn't know when she had started to sob, but the tears were covering her face and salty drops slid in between her lips.

Through her tears she saw the light turn green. She started to drive forward. She didn't see the car beside her barreling through the red light. She saw the flash of head lights, heard the crunching of metal, then everything stopped. People say that if you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes, but for some reason all she saw was her and Mark. She saw him saying, "I can't even look at you right now." And then walking away. Then her world went black.

……………

Mark lay awake on his bed flipping through TV channels. There was nothing good on at one on a Friday morning. He looked at the empty side of the bed beside him. He felt so alone. He missed feeling her in his arms. He missed her being the first thing he saw when he woke up. He missed being with the one woman he had ever really loved.

His phone started to ring.

"Sloan." He answered as he picked it up off the bed beside him.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Owen stammered. He had forgotten something so he had come back with Cristina, but what had arrived after he got there had shocked everyone.

"Spit it out Hunt." Mark said impatiently.

"Lexie came in here about ten minutes ago." As he spoke Mark was getting up and heading out the door.

Hunt continued to tell him what had happened to the love of his life, "Came in unconscious. Paramedics couldn't find her wallet, so she was Jane Doe, but Cristina and I had been exited as she entered and identified her. She has a broken left arm and leg. She also has severe head trauma. Dr. Shepherd is on his way to operate."

"Okay, I'm on my way." He said getting into his car. "If she goes into surgery before I get there, tell her I love her, even if she's still unconscious."

As he drove to the hospital he remembered the last conversation they had and thought about how much it was all such a mistake. He had refused to talk to her and now he might lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark Sloan ran through the OR hallways. It had occurred to him that he didn't need his car, but he wasn't thinking straight. He hadn't been thinking straight for a while. If he had, he never would've let Lexie walk away and he never would've walked away.

He was about to look in the window of OR One when a nurse said, "Dr. Sloan, you can't go in there."

He knew that this must mean that Lexie was in there. He opened the door.

Lexie Grey. HIS Lexie Grey. The woman he was in love with. So many words could describe the woman who was lying on the operating table unconscious. He had seen millions of surgeries. Plenty of people covered in blood, but this was Lexie, it was just too much…..

He started to come towards her, tears blurring his vision, when Derek spoke, "Mark, you shouldn't be in here.

Mark started to see straight. His eyes went straight to Alex assisting Derek. He was furious.

"Get away from her." He hissed.

"Whoa, dude, chill. It's just surgery." Alex said looking up.

"DAMMIT KAREV! I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mark yelled starting to turn red.

Alex looked at Derek who nodded. He quickly left the OR.

"Mark, you need to leave." Derek said.

"No, I don't. This is Lexie."

"I am very aware that this is Lexie. I am two inches into her skull and one wrong move could be fatal and you're blowing my concentration."

"Okay." Mark said. He started to leave, but then turned. "I love you, Lexie. You're going to be okay. You were given a second chance, _**we**_ were given a second chance and I'm, going to fight for it, I'm going to fight for you." He looked at her still body, she didn't even really need the anesthesia that was being pumped into her, but he hoped she still heard him.

…………..

Mark sat in the waiting room. Meredith was sitting near him; her sobs could be heard by everyone. She had her head resting on Cristina's shoulder. Callie's hand was on his shoulder. Her chicken pox was pretty much gone, so she had come to try and comfort him, but he was oblivious. He kept replaying what had happened earlier in front of the hospital. Her hurt expression was imprinted in his mind. He kept hearing his own words. _I can't even look at you right now._ He didn't want to think about, but that might be the last thing Lexie ever heard him say.

He saw Derek walk out with an expression on his face that was never good for a surgeon to have. He immediately stood up.

"What happened? She's not… She didn't…." He started to say, but was at a loss for words.

"She is in a coma. I was able to repair the intracranial bleed, but she is barely responding to noxious stimuli. She should have woken up from the anesthesia and hour ago." Behind him he could hear Meredith saying, _Oh God, oh God, _the same was she had when she had discovered that O'Malley was John Doe.

"I… Uh… Can I see her?" He asked.

"Of course you can. Room 212." He said, before hugging him.

……..

Mark slowly walked up to Lexie's doorway. He peeked through. She looked so small in the hospital bed hooked up to countless machines. She was so pale. Her left leg and arm were both in casts. The only sign of life was her chest slowly rising and falling.

He slowly closed the door and moved over to the bed. "You told me once that when you're hurt, you like someone to stroke your hair. So I'm going to climb into bed with you and stroke your hair."

He lay down and then wrapped her in his arms. He couldn't believe how light she was despite the five pounds of plaster around the left side of her body.

He started to stroke her hair and he whispered into her ear, "I love you Lexie. I need you to wake up. You put me back together, I can't fall apart again." He said before lightly kissing her cheek and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark walked by Lexie's room on his way down to consult on a car crash for plastics. He briefly paused in front of her room.

It had been two months since she had been admitted. He had ended up practically moving into her hospital room. He kept his clothes there and slept in the bed with her every night. Every night he would tell her how his day went and would just talk to her, even if she couldn't talk back. No one understood why, but he knew why. He wasn't going to lose her again.

He realized that he needed to head off. He looked at the file while he was in the elevator. A teenage girl in the same type of car crash as Lexie had. She had been lucky though, broken arm, mostly minor cuts and bruises, except for a deep cut on her cheek.

………

"So, are you saying that this is, like, gonna leave a scar?" The girl, whose name had turned out to be Ashley, asked.

"Well," Mark said, "Judging by the deepness and sensitivity of the tissue, yes, it will probably leave a scar."

"A scar? On my face? You're kidding, right? I can't have a scar on my face…" She said started to panic.

Mark had tried to keep his cool, but this, this made him angry.

"Oh, you're going to have a scar. BIG DEAL. The woman I'm in love with got into the exact same kind of car crash as you did, but she ended up in a coma!!! So you can thank God that your spoiled little ass got out with just a damn scar!" He stormed off and slammed the door behind him. Callie, who had been working on the broken arm, followed him out.

"Mark…" She said coming up behind him where he was leaning on the hospital balcony.

"Damn it Torrez! I'm fine!" He said turning around angrily.

"No, you're not." She said still coming towards him. "You've never yelled at patients, especially not teenage girls. You're not okay. If you were okay, you would admit that you're hurting. You would admit that you haven't been home since the accident, that you live in Lexie's room. So, no, you're not okay." She said hugging him.

"I'm not okay." He whispered into her neck.

………….

Later that night he was sitting in Lexie's room with Callie finally talking about all the guilt that he had been feeling ever since the car accident.

"You know what the last thing I said to her was? I can't even look at you right now. I'm in love with her and I walked away from her." He said taking a sip of the beer that Callie had smuggled in.

"Look, when I had my chicken pox and Lexie was supposed to be taking care of me and I was talking about having an itch I can't scratch and pain and then she said, I slept with Alex, which I regret, completely, because I'm in love with Mark. She looked she was going to cry." Callie said.

"But she slept with Karev." He said glancing at Lexie.

"So?" Callie said looking at him. "Oh, come on. You slept with Addison a couple of times. She only had a one-night stand. You guys cancelled each other out."

Mark started to guiltily look at Lexie's bed. "That's exactly what she said. God, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have walked away. I shouldn't have let her walk away in the first place. She has to wake up. I love her so much and I need her to know that I love her more than anything in the world." He said absentmindedly.

"Mark, look. Hey, look at me. She's going to wake up. Trust me." Her phone started to ring. She answered and then looked at him. "I have to go. Arizona's done with her surgery."

"Okay." He said.

She got up, put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, then opened the door,

As she was about to walk out, Mark spoke, "Callie?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks." He said starting to smile at her.

"No problem." She said, but then turned around, "Take a shower or something, you smell."

"Torrez…" He said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Night, Mark." She said smiling before leaving.

He leaned over Lexie's bed. "I don't stink do I?" He said and then smelled himself. "Okay, yeah, I do. I am going to shower so if you plan on waking up anytime in the next half hour, could you put it off another ten minutes? Just kidding, a little comatose humor. I love you Lexie." He said leaning down to kiss her before heading off to shower


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know that this seems bad, but don't worry. I just want my story to turn into the whole she wakes up from a coma and they magically get back together.

Okay, so this is the day after the last chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark Sloan was finishing up a surgery when Derek came into the O.R.

"Dr. Sloan, are you about finished?" Derek asked coming towards him.

"Yeah," he said finishing up a stitch when it hit him. "Is something wrong with Lexie?"

"Not exactly, she's awake." Derek said smiling at him.

……………..

Mark knocked on Lexie's door. Meredith, who had been talking to Lexie, left as Mark came in.

"Hey..." He said coming towards her.

"Mark, we can't do this." She said looking up at him.

"Do what?"

"Get back together after everything that happened. We can't just forget any of it because I was in a coma."

"Lexie…" He started to say and put his hand on her face. She slapped it away.

"No, Mark! We never talked about this. How it was such a big deal that I slept with Alex, but I shouldn't care that you slept with Addison? That's not okay. I can't do this anymore. All the pain, I just can't do that again. I love you, Mark, I really do, but I just, I can't…"

"Lexie…"

"No, please just leave."

"Why?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you and I have to learn to let that go."

Mark could feel tears welling up in his eyes and quickly turned and left.

"But, I don't want to let that go." She whispered after he left. There was nothing in the world than she wanted more to get back together with him, but she didn't want to be one of those women who got tangled up in a complicated web that only ended in pain.

She slowly leaned back against her pillows, crouched into a small ball on the side of the bed, and started to cry herself to sleep.

What made all of this so much harder is that she had heard everything he had said over the past few months.

After a few minutes of whole hearted sobbing, she realized that she didn't want them to be over and that she might have just ruined their chances of getting back together.

Feeling cold and alone, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter! Wanted to get it up before tomorrow's episode. Kinds, short, but my brain drew a blank.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lexie Grey woke with a feeling all too familiar. The feeling of waking up in Mark's arms. She had missed it so much, so she lay still and savored it for a minute before turning around.

"What are you doing?"

"It was wrong for you to sleep with Karev, but it was even worse for me to sleep with Addison and act like it doesn't matter. But it does. When you sleep with another person when you're in love with someone else, it matters. This is our second chance and I think we should take it because I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said smiling not really sure what to say.

She leaned in to start to kiss him, but he held a finger up to her lips. "I think we should talk first."

"Mark, I could hear everything that you said. I know how you feel. I know the guilt you were feeling. I even heard what you said in the O.R."

"So, does this mean that you'll give me another chance?"

"No, this means I'll give US another chance."

He smiled at her, kissed her, and then whispered, "Teach me."

"Mark…"

"Okay, later then. Now I just wanna talk and laugh for hours like we used to."

And they did for the rest of their lives

* * *

THE END!!!

So what'd you think? Hit the little green button. PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
